second chance
by missmarvelfan1
Summary: Rose Wlison is tired of this life and wishs to end her life but can the teen titans help give her a reason to live? main character Rose wilson.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: on the edge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rose Wilson, the teen titans, or anything to do with DC comics. **

Rose stood on top of titans tower looking down at the rocky water below. She thought of all the heartache there had been in her life and she thought of the man who had caused it all. Slade Wilson, deathstroke the terminator, her father. She was never close to Slade growing up. he was always away because of his work in the army but she had her mother and brothers to keep her company back then, back when life was simple, and happiness was possible for her. Her parents had never had a great marriage, they fought a lot because of Slade's unfaithfulness but life was still rather easy. That all changed when Slade chose to become a mercenary for hire and Joey had got his throat slit. Everything went downhill from there. Rose remembered packing up and leaving, she remembered a while later her brother Grant dying as a mercenary like dear old dad, and she remembered a few years after that hearing of her mothers death. Then for once in her life Rose thought there was hope when Slade took her in and told her of her real mother Lilith Worth. Rose thought that finally she would have a complete family but that hope was shattered when Slade told her that she was dead. All Rose wanted to do was get revenge on whoever had ended her mothers life and she got her chance when Slade injected her with a drug that would enhance her like him. She spent months training for the day when the man who had stole her real mother from her would pay for his sins but when the day came Rose entered the room to see a very scared looking man shaking with fear. She couldn't believe this was the face of a cold hearted killer. "No please!" he begged. "Daddy?" Rose had said. "Rose this is the man who murdered your mother, he doesn't deserve your pity, but never mind i'll deal with him myself" Slade said moving forward. "No... wait... hand me the sword" Rose had said. Then not letting herself have any second thoughts she had cut off the mans head but she felt no relief in fact she all she felt was a numbing cold. Of course her father had never actually cared about her she was just his living weapon and that had been her first test. Memories flashed through Rose's head, when she cut her eye out, the many time Slade had tried to kill her, and the face's of all the people had killed herself. She took a deep breath, closed her eye, and stepped closer to the ledge. I'm already in a living hell, why not make it a reality she thought as she took another step.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: A BIRDS EYE VIEW

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSE WILSON, ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH DC COMICS

Rose?" It was robins voice. Rose looked down at her feet that were just sticking over the edge of the building. I wonder if I could jump and hit the rocks before robin could get his grappling hook out but if I didn't hit the rocks I'd have to live with everybody knowing how this life has beat me, they'd know how weak I am Rose thought as she turned to face robin. "What do you want bird boy?" I asked clearly annoyed. "What are you doing up here?" he asked ignoring my question. "Enjoying the view clearly, what are you doing up here other then pestering me?" I countered. "The teams watching a movie and we couldn't find you, so we all went looking" " And since when do you care if I'm around to watch some movie with the team anyway?" "I don't, but Eddy wouldn't shut up about it, so here we are, you coming or not?" I thought about this. Did I have want to sit though a movie with the other titans? no I really didn't, what I wanted was silence, peace, and nothingness that would come with oblivion but it might be nice to leave the titans with a fond last memory of me, not that I thought the titans would really care if I died, the only one who might care would be kind spirited, innocent Eddy but he'd get over it, the others would pretend to care but would secretly be glad the world was rid of deathstrokes insane, murderer, slut of a daughter, still robin is a hero so he won't leave me alone up here if he thinks I might do something drastic. "Fine whatever" I reply. We head inside and make our way to the family room where all the teen titans have gathered to watch the movie. "Rose!" Eddy says excitedly as soon as he sees me, running over, and crushing me in a hug. "Hey Eddy" I say putting on a false smile. "Rose we were looking everywhere for you, where the heck were you?" Eddy asks looking curious. "Oh I was just on the roof, you guys could have started the movie without me" "Of course we wouldn't do that Rose, we all want you here" Eddy says gesturing to the group gathered in the room. No offence Eddy I but if you think that everybody wants me here then your just not very bright I think to myself as I survey the room. Robin still stands in the doorway looking serious as ever, cyborg just looks bored, and wonder girl is openly glaring at me. Don't worry wonder girl i'll be gone soon enough I think as I walk across the room and take a seat on the couch. there is one couch and one love seat, wonder girl sits on the arm of the love seat with cyborg lounging on the seat itself, I sit in the middle seat of the couch and Eddy sits on my right, leaving robin the seat on my left. "Hit play and sit down Tim" Cyborg says. Robin turns on the movie and sits beside me very stiffly. It turns out we're watching little mermaid, how mature I think rolling my eyes. About half way through the movie I close my eyes trying to drowned out Eddy and cyborg's cheering about how everybody in the movie should get eaten by a shark at the end. I feel myself slowly tilt sideways until my head is resting on Tim's shoulder, I feel him tense at first but then he relaxes. I try to move but I feel to tired to do anything but let myself drift off into a deep sleep. When I wake all is quite and dark. I'm laying in a bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. I turn on the light on the bedside table. I'm in my room, I look around and find there is a glass of water on my bedside table. Somebody must have carried me to bed once I fell asleep and they were even nice enough to bring me a drink, it was probably sweet Eddy I think with a smile as I take a sip of water. Suddenly the alarm goes off signaling a emergency. I quickly get out of bed, get into costume, and run down the hall towards the meeting room. Well at least i'll get to kick some bad guy butt on my last day alive I think as I enter the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: ROBOT RAMPAGE DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ROSE WILSON, ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH DC COMICS I enter the meeting room to find I am the second person to arrive and that robin is the first. Great I just have to be alone with the most boring titan I think to myself with a sigh. "So what's attacking the city today?" I ask. "You'll find out when the rest of the team gets here." Robin says in his usual serious tone of voice. "Fuck that!" I say as I rush forward and hit the button that turns on the main screen that shows what's happening in the city. The screen shows a horrible bloody scene as strange robots rampage through the city destroying everything in their path. They seem to be a very mix and match group some with chainsaw arms, others with high tech lasers, and many more with different attachment's. The rest of the team was just arriving as I dashed from the room and dived into the jet taking off before anybody could try to stop me. Maybe I could die fighting then I could die making myself believe I hadn't given up a robot had just gotten a lucky shot off that's all. Then the teen titans reputation would stay in tact and they could all pretend that I died a hero. A few minuets later I landed the jet a few blocks from where the robots were attacking behind a tall building. I hold my sword in both hands as I sneak towards the commotion. Once I get to the part of the city the robots are attacking I give up the stealth and charge out into the middle of the street. I always have been the look after you leap kind of person. Immediately all of the robots begin to charge towards me. I stab my sword through the closest ones head and throw its body into one of the ones on my left. I suddenly wince in pain as a robot slash's across my back with a chainsaw. I try to ignore the pain as I turn and block another hit from the chainsaw with my sword. There's another flash of pain as something hits my arm. I turn my head to see one of the robots has started to fire a machine gun at me. I quickly flip the robot I'm fighting in front of me and then roll out of the way of another attack as the robot with the machine gun hits its own group. I then pull the pin off one of my grenades and throw it into the group but before it go's off a near by robot grabs me and throws me in the direction of the grenade. It explodes before I land and sends me flying through the air. I hit a building and fall to the ground with a thud. I see more robots coming in my direction. This is the end I think. I get to die looking like a hero even if I don't deserve it. But before the group of robots can reach me a explosive batarang hits one in the head and blows up most of that group. I can hear the others fighting in the background now. Robin is suddenly leaning over me now. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah I feel fucking fantastic." I mutter. He doesn't reply to that as he slips a arm behind my back and slowly helps me to my feet. "I'm going to take you to the jet out of the line of fire." He says as we slowly move in the direction of the jet. Suddenly a robot jumps out in front of us with a huge laser gun aimed right at us. Before I can even try to do anything robin throws me out of the way of the shot and takes the laser shot in the gut himself. ROBIN! I scream.


End file.
